


Lost In Wonderland - Epic Mickey FanFic

by Jay_Draws_stuff



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Epic Mickey (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Draws_stuff/pseuds/Jay_Draws_stuff
Summary: One day while planning a fun event for their friends, Mickey and Oswald find them trapped in a strange place with someone who seems to know them, despite them not knowing him. Without the remote or the magic brush they have to survive this strange world and convince this other toon to let them go, through their journey they find out many past events that change their lives forever
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Lost In Wonderland - Epic Mickey FanFic

It was a day like any other, after Mickey had saved wasteland for a second time with Oswald the two were inseparable. One day while walking around and talking about a new event they stumbled upon something strange. 

“What if we try a karaoke contest?” Mickey suggested as they walked down a hall in the house of mouse. Mickey would call this hall ‘Memory hall’ since it showed the history of Disney. It contained many pictures, posters, and even some offices. “No way!” Oswald stated laughing. “Not with my voice anyway, after the mad doctor I think I’m done with singing.” He said. Him and mickey continued to walk down the hall when they stumbled upon a door. Neither had ever seen this door, it seemed to appear out of nowhere. The wooden door was old and decayed, there was a heart and a clock in the center of the heart carved onto the door. Underneath this heart was the date. “1925” carved into the old wood, Mickey and Oswald looked at each other then at the silver knob of the door. “Should we go in?” Oswald asked, “i was going to ask you that” mickey said nervous as he took Oswald’s hand. Oswald took a deep breath and placed his hand on the cold knob. The second he turned the knob the door flung open, Oswald grasp the knob and held onto mickey tight. 

Mickey was stuck starring below. This strange place had no color, and they appeared to be a forest but the trees had no leaves, and the bark appeared to slowly be decaying. He looked up at Oswald who was struggling to keep hold of the knob. “I’m slipping!” He yelled his hand slowly sliding off the knob. before Mickey could respond the door moved to slam shut making Oswald let go. “BRACE YOURSELF!!” Mickey shouted as they neared the dying branches of the trees. The crashed through them and hit the ground. 

After a bit mickey and Oswald slowly got up “the doors gone..” Oswald said, “we have to get out of here.” Mickey said when suddenly they noticed something right in front of them, a statue of a rabbit who seemed to be looking back at them. He was in a tailcoat and shorts with mechanic looking googles on his head. He seemed to be running with a rather large clock in his hand and looking back at someone, maybe racing whoever he was looking at. Mickey and Oswald looked ahead to what seemed to be a path. They looked at each other and started to follow the path. They didn’t know what to say, that was until they came across what appeared to be a garden. Everything was colorless and wilting. In the center was this large tree with two swings on it. Next to each other. The tree seemed to be the only stable thing in the garden, the pond and waterfall were dry. And this place looked abandoned. 

“Well well well, what do we have here? Two lost mistakes who cant go home...” an unfamiliar voice echoed. Mickey and Oswald looked around shocked.   
“Who are you?!” Oswald shouted still looking around for this toon. “Like you’d care...you don’t even know my name!” A cat jumped down from the tree, he was slightly taller than both mickey and Oswald, he had white paws and a white belly with a white tail tip, the rest if his fur was black, around his neck was a golden clock similar to the one the rabbit statue had. “Neither of you know who i am, pity really,” he laughs and disappears only to reappear on a tree branch laying casually. 

“W-who are you?” Mickey asked, the cat looked straight at him. “You ask like it matters, I’m just the only one left to manipulate this world everyone else was forgotten, to the void they went..I’m the only one who knows this world.” He said “void? Shouldn’t they’ve gone to wasteland?” Oswald said and the cat glared at him. “Wasteland? That pathetic place for toons to remember they’re not loved? Please...they disappeared before it existed! We’ve been around before you, and when they were forgotten, they were free from suffering. They’re the lucky ones...” he said, “ that’s not what wasteland is for! Wasteland is to give forgotten toons a home!” Oswald said upset. “Really? I don’t see it that way...” he smiles and disappears only to appear behind them. “Mickey and Oswald...replacement of a replacement...” he walks past them pushing them to the side. 

“I-I’ll ask again...who are you?” Mickey said getting up, the toon turns to them and smirks, “they call me Julius the cat, and you two know an old friend of mine...Peg-leg Pete...” he disappears and once again reappears on the tree. “Wait...you’re like me...” ozzy started, “you’re angry, but this isn’t our fault..please..lets talk.” Julius turned to look at Oswald. His eyes filled with rage, he jumped off the tree. “I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU! You out of jealousy obsessed over mickey’s life! I not for one second obsessed with either of you! I was content being here alone!and once again you two are here to ruin it! The clock on his neck glows and rose vines tie around their arms and legs like chains. “I wouldn’t struggle if i were you...you’ll cut yourselves with the thorns...” Julius stated as he climbed back up the tree. 

“What are you going to do to us?! Kill us take our lives?!!” Oswald yelled. Julius laughs at the statement. “Please, I’m not you...I’m not gonna steal your lives..haha! You two are trapped here...and kill you? Please...I don’t have to do that, something in here will do that for me... Welcome to wonderland...a dying dream with no escape..at least, you wont find one...I’m the only one who can...I’m just getting you two away. From. Me!” The entire area fades away and they’re suddenly in an old village. 

“Now what do we do?” Oswald asked looking towards mickey. “We have to get out of here, and to do that we need to ind Julius..” 

The two look toward the horizon. In the far far distance they see a castle, they look at each other, together they know that they’ll have to survive and get through to Julius.

~end chapter 1~


End file.
